Letters to Clara Oswald
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor's letters to Clara after her departure.


**(A/N): This is a one-shot based on a prompt I saw that said, "Write a story completely in letters/e-mails/text messages/ect." Enjoy the Whouffaldi feels before Saturday's episode murders us.**

Clara,

It's been a week. Or maybe a year. I'm not so sure I care to keep track of time anymore. Anyways, I hope you're happy with Danny, or wherever you're at. And in case you were wondering, I spilled water on this paper. The water isn't tears.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I should have dated my last letter for you. Well, I suppose it wouldn't matter anyways, being a time traveller and all. The last place I went was Akhaten. Do you remember when I took you there? I saw Mary Galelle, but she didn't recognize me. I don't suppose I expected her to, though. I do hope you still have your leaf. I know how much it meant to you.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I found your leaf and book. I love you too.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I spilled water on this piece of paper with only your name written, but I liked how I wrote it so I kept it.  
I visited the Osgoods today. They made me tea and we talked about the adventures I'd gone on. I think I did okay with my "people skills" without you there. Then again at least one of the Osgoods is a Zygon. Bonnie. You know her.  
You're better at describing different planets too. It's fascinating the way you see them, being human and all. Why do I suddenly find humans fascinating? Most of them are idiots. Well, you aren't. You're the exception. You were always the exception. Sorry, I'm rambling now. I have other… Time Lord-y stuff to do. But I still wish you were here too.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I didn't want you to be another Rose. I'm sorry.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

Why did you always say, "Run you clever boy and remember me"? Remembering is the worst fate of all.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I'm trying not to be the Doctor you found after I lost the Ponds and River, but it's hard. I miss you every single day.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I think this paper is too wet to write on. I'm very clumsy when it comes to water glasses.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

Why did you leave?

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

Come back. Please.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

My letters have been short lately. Sorry. I don't really know what to say.  
I visited Rigsby. He misses you too, but not as much as I do. I'm sorry, Clara. I truly am.  
It should have been me.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

Perhaps I should stop drinking water while writing to you.  
Anyways, I hope you're doing okay. I miss you. I wish you could come back.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I lied before. I've never spilled a drop of water on these. They _are_ tears. Sorry.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I found Ashieldr today. She asked me how you were doing. I lied. I'm always lying now. I don't like the truth anymore. Not since you left.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I never told you, and now it's too late. Your leaf inspired me to write this. I put it next to Rose's shirt and Amy's jacket. I never thought anything of yours would end up in that room.  
I love you.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

One of the Osgoods went on a trip with me in the TARDIS today. But don't think I'm replacing you. You can never be replaced. If you find a way to come back, I'm ready. I won't let you go this time, I promise.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I still miss you.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I wish you were here. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you how I felt.  
I tried watching the Avengers, but it just didn't feel right without you next to me, the bowl of popcorn in between us. I miss those moments. I miss your hair and those big, sad, eyes you would give me.  
I seemed to have spilled some water on this letter. Sorry.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

I'm still waiting for you, Impossible Girl.

The Doctor

\~\

Clara,

It's been a few years, I think, since I started writing these. I'm afraid this is going to be my last one. I'm regenerating now. I can feel my body changing to a different form. A new face. Maybe I'll get another old face like this one. I can still see your brown eyes so full of fear when I was regenerating last time. I wish I could see them now. I wish you were here with me. You were the first face this face saw.  
I love you, Clara Oswald, more than you will ever know.  
I'm going to put these letters next to your leaf and book, if you ever come back. But maybe it's too late for both of us now.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.

Your Doctor


End file.
